Currently, the battery pack has been widely used in various fields such as the electric vehicles. As the consciousness of environment protection and energy conservation is enhanced, more attention is paid to the development of the electric vehicles. Under such circumstances, the battery pack, as the heart member of the electric vehicles, is becoming the key point in the study of the electric vehicles.
A battery pack may be formed by connecting a plurality of cells in series or in parallel in various ways, and then clamping and fixing the connected cells. The cell may be a conventional alkaline secondary cell, such as Ni—Cd cells, Ni-MH cells and so on, or a lithium-ion cell.
For example, CN 2450785 Y discloses a structure for fastening and assembling rectangular sealed cells which mainly comprises an end plate, a press plate and an insulated partition plate, wherein the cell and the insulated partition plate are placed in alternative manner to form a battery pack; the insulated partition plate is disposed on the outer sides of the both ends of the battery pack, and the end plate is disposed thereto; two press plates are respectively placed at the two sides of the battery pack, and fastened at the mounting position of the two end plates, and then the whole battery pack is fixed closely; and the cells are connected with each other with connecting pieces.
Since the battery pack has a high operating current, it will generate large quantities of heat during its operation. However, in the conventional battery pack, the heat generated by the battery pack could not be dissipated rapidly and efficiently, which will deteriorate the electrochemical property of the battery pack, and even result in some accidents such as battery heating, fire, and explosion.